


Alpha Slave

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Slave Derek, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words collar, indication, acceptance





	Alpha Slave

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) and I wrote another drabble (and go figure, it's similar :P) for the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171206179384/oh-man-todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, a few other words. I tried to give this a hopeful ending, but, it's not that easy when you can only write 100 words. Also, in my head, they are married and Derek just disappeared one day. But, again, only 100 words :P I might expand on this at some point. Maybe if another set of words hit me just right, I can add on to this and make it a small verse.
> 
> I also decided to rate this Mature since it deals with slavery, just to be on the safe side.

“We found him.”

The words echoed in Stiles’ head as he grabbed his duffel and sped to the airport.

“He’s… not well.” 

Sitting on the plane was the longest four hours of his life. 

“Didn’t recognize us.”

Two hours later Stiles was blinking back tears. Derek knelt before him with his head bowed. The dark red collar stood out against his skin, and he gave no indication of knowing Stiles. 

“Alpha slave.”

Stiles grit his teeth at the chilling acceptance Derek seemed to have over everything.

“I will fix this,” he swore, and for the first time Derek’s eyes flickered.


End file.
